Forever & For Always
by Confessions Of A Broken Heart
Summary: Just a cute little one shot of Eclare! First Fanfic, dont hate.  :


**So this is just some Eclare Fluff; because we all love that! So enjoy, maybe review? :DD**

I was on my way to pick up Clare. Just the thought of her sent my heart fluttering. I pulled up to her house and saw her sitting on her front porch. I knew what that meant. He parent were at it. Again. God, why cant they just get along... I sighed and got out. She looked at me and smiled as best as she could. I grabbed her hand and pulled her up, our lips coolliding. She gasped and i ttook the oppurtunity. After a while we pulled away, because we did need air. I smirked at her blush and pulled her towards Morty.

After i got in she asked where we were going. Did she really think i would tell her?

"A surprise my Clare-Bear"

"Can you not call me that" She said, disgusted. I laughed and just smirked. I was taking her to my secret place. No one has ever gone there. Ive known about this place for about 3 years. It was my escape. I had never even brought Julia here. But Clare was different. She needed this escape more than i did. I stopped at the edge of a forest. She gave me a confused glance and i just shrugged. I helped her out of Morty and covered her eyes. "Eliiiiii, im gonna trip". She whined, but i leaned down and whispered in her ear "I would never allow that my love". She shivered, i loved the effect i had on her. We walked for about 10 minutes until we were there.

I took my hands off her eyes and she gasped. Her beautiful blue orbs popped out even more. I almost died right then and there. "Eli, this place is beautiful". I couldnt resist... I became a sap. "Just like you my dear". She turned to me and wrapped her arms around my neck. I gently fell to the ground without breaking the hug. Oh yea, skills. She was now sitting on my lap. I was gently playing with her soft curls and she was leaning against my chest.

"Eli, do you ever see us getting married?" Her question took me by surprise, but i knew my answer.

I played with her purity ring and said, "Well marriage has its benefits". She giggled and slapped me playfully.

"Ouch Edwards, thats gonna need medical attention". She smiled but the turned serious.

"Eli, really. Do you see us having a future?" I couldnt help but notice the hopeful look in her eyes. I smile warmly and said "Everyday my dear, i think abut our future everyday".

She beamed up at me and i felt like melting. I cupped her cheek and pulled her up to kiss me. When i released her she layed her head back against my chest. I kissed her cartiladge piercing softly and smiled at the memory. She sighed contently and said "Weve been through a lot".

"Indeed we have my dear". She sighed again and stood up, i looked at her quizzicaly. She giggled and said "Now its my turn to surprise you". She held out her hand and i grabbed it quickly. She then removed it and put both hands on my eyes.

"Clareeee, where are we going?"

"A surprise Elijah" Was she mocking me?

"I do believe that is copyright Clare-bear". I could almost feel her roll her eyes. I smirked smugly.

"Can you just shut up". Oooh i got under her skin.

"Fiesty". We stopped walking and she removed her hands. We were in front of a waterfall. I looked at her in awe.

"How did you know about this place?"

She looked down shyly. "Well when me and Darcy were younger our dad would bring us here. I noticed the sign when we were driving in and i recognized this place. But i can assure you, ive never seen that meadow". I was just staring at her. Barely hearing, she just looked to beautiful.

I grabbed her and kissed her with all the passion i had. She smirked and then removed my shirt. I took off my jeans so i was in nothing but boxers. She turned bright red and i kissed her cheek, then jumped in the water". She stood at the top giggling.

"COME ON, WATERS GREAT!" I yelled. She hesitated but then slowly removed her shirt and pants. I was starstruck. She ran and jumped into the water, landing about 10 feet away from me. I swam over and grabbed her by the waist. She wrapped her legs around my waist and kissed me.

"You look beautful". She smiled shyly and unhooked her legs from behind me. After about and hour of splashing around and playfully fighting she got tired. We climbed out of the water and put our clothes back on. After about 30 minutes of searching, we finally found Morty. I opened her door and she climbed in. I got in the drivers side and grabbed her hand. The ride back to her house was silent. A comfertable silence. When i pulled in, she looked over and kissed my chastley on the lips. I smiled so big it hurt.

"I love you" She said.

"I love you too"

"Forever"

"For always".


End file.
